


Chorus Girl

by Entwinedlove



Series: Fictober 2018 [19]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Crossdressing, Gen, Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 16:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16350122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Steve may be small and scrappy but that doesn't mean he can't be useful.(A pre-serum!Steve still leading the Howling Commandos drabble.)





	Chorus Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fictober18  
> day 19 prompt: "Oh please, like this is the worst I have done."

"But what if you get him alone and he wants... favors?" Dum Dum asks. The whole group of them are standing behind Bucky, watching.

Steve meets his eyes through the mirror without moving, as Bucky's still fixing the wig. "What? You mean a suckjob?"

The slight nods from each of them compliment the range of expressions on their faces, from shock to curiosity to horror. He leans forward and applies the Victory Red lipstick he lifted from Peggy. Steve smacks his lips and admires his thin shoulders in the fancy dress. "Oh please, like this is the worst I've done."


End file.
